


What If

by KstarGleek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KstarGleek/pseuds/KstarGleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry’s life was different, there was no Voldemort, Harry grew up with Parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beggining

**Author's Note:**

> This is my idea of what harry's life is like if he had his parents while growing up. This is most definitively AU.  
> I do not anything except the Plot. This Story is OOC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I am making some changes to my story.

Chapter one- The Beginning.  
It was one rainy Friday afternoon that Harry found himself standing front of the classroom with his back to the class writing on the blackboard, he heard chatter as his students filed into the classroom. He knew today would be a test the first day back after the summer holidays like it had always been. Even though it had been fifteen years since he had left school he still remembered the excitement of seeing his class mates again after the holidays.

"QUIET!" Harry suddenly shouted at the class. Slowly the class calmed and the rumble of chatter slowed to an eventual stop.

"The next person to talk out of turn is going to clean out the out the Red caps cage" Harry said. "Today we are just revising things that we learnt in the past. Now get up and go into the combat room. As you pass through door may you please put your summer homework on the desk besides it"

As he sat by the fire, waiting, he reflected upon his life so far. He grew up with his mum, a healer, and dad, a world-renowned auror. When he was eleven his mum slowed down her healer career so that she could focus more on family, that is when his sister Kym was born.

He graduated from Hogwarts with top marks and started his teaching career shortly after. this would-be Harry's tenth year working at the Australian national institute of magic. As he let the class out for lunch he thought back to when he was that age and just finalising his future. He knew from 3rd year that he would be a Defence Against the Darks Arts teacher. He did not realise how bad his classes were until one of his parent's friends took the class. Rem9us Lupin was the best friend of his Dad James Potter, not only that but he was also a werewolf.

He loved every class of DADA that year, he also realised that he had a passion for it. After realising that quality of DADA teachers had declined in the last decade. He decided then that he would change the way the subject was taught. He was reminded of the last day of Uni for the semester, the day his life changed forever. The day that fuelled the passion for teaching that he had when he was thirteen.

It was already getting dark as Harry's feet pounded the ground, the rain poured on his head. He had waited too long and the timing wards for apparition had appeared so he had to catch the bus and run the rest of the way. But he needed to research a topic for one of his projects. He cheered in his head as he saw his wooden fence came into view. He couldn't wait to get inside and have the home cooked meal his mother would have ready by now.

"Hi Mum" Harry said as he walked in, his Mum was in the kitchen doing the last preparations on dinner.

"Hi Harry, how was your day" his Mum asked

"Good I just want to write a letter to Ron and Hermione" Harry replied.

"Alright don't take too long dinner is nearly ready"

"Ok".

"By the way Molly invited us to her house for dinner next week".

Harry ran up the stairs two at a time as to get up as he had not seen them for a long time. Hermione had been very busy with law school while doing hours in the department of Magical Creatures while Ron had been away for a long time at the Auror Academy. He was hopping to organise a get together for one afternoon next month when Ron had some time off from the academy, as he was training to be an Auror.

As he walked into his room he saw two owls on his bed, he recognised it as the university owl. He wondered what was in the letter as he picked up the letter. He unrolled the scroll to see elegant writing written in black ink. As he began reading the letter he realised that it was the results for his first assignment. It took him three readings through to realise how well he had done this semester and he could not wait to get back into the next one.

"DINNER!" his mum yelled up the stairs.

"COMING!" he heard his seven-year-old sister yell from some side of the

Harry got up off the bed and walked down to the kitchen, in there was his mum, Dad and little sister Kym. When Harry sat down they all sat down to a dinner. It was as always something he would remember them all sitting down to dinner chit chat about their day as they ate their food.  
Later that day   
Harry sat on his bed after dinner, listening to classical music thinking about He was shocked with a start out of his stupor when a magnificent owl came in through his open window with a screech. He went over to his bed where the owl had landed and took the burden from the owl. He opened the letter which he knew was from Hermione. It was written on fancy parchment with good penmanship like Hermione always had through Hogwarts. He had not heard from Hermione in a while and was glad to see the letter, he had just been thinking about writing her a letter.  
Hi Harry,  
How are you? It has been a long time since we last saw each other. How's your classes going. Mine are brilliant, I never knew how many laws there and the many ways they apply the in the wizarding world. Now, I am studying the effect it would have some of the did not exist or if they were changed. It is amazing sometimes to see the effect one slight change can have. Sometimes the change effects in a good or bad way. We are also looking at the way Azkaban is run and if it is an efficient way to hold the prisoners or whether there is a better way to do that.  
My relationship with Thomas is going good, and your worries about long distance were unfounded. Even though he lives in California and I live here we are still making it work. He finishes the movie next week so we will meet up then for a get together. On a similar topic are you busy next Thursday, because I would like to have lunch with you at that café we like. Also have you got a mobile phone from that new place in Diagon Alley that sells magic-safe electronics. If you have we should swap numbers as this is the easiest way to talk, I am thinking of giving one to Ron for a combined birthday and Christmas present would you be interested in chipping in.  
Hope everything is well, hope to hear from you soon.  
Hermione  
Harry put down the letter and got out fresh parchment and his favourite silver ink that Hermione liked. Just as he was about to start writing the letter his mobile rang, he quickly turned off the music with a swish of his wand.  
"Hi" Harry said as he picked up the phone.  
"Hi Harry, this is Madeline"  
"Hey Del"  
"How are you did you get much out of today's study session"  
"Today was awesome did you finish the assignment"  
"yes, I did"  
"That's good because I was thinking that we could get together and study sometime next week"  
"We can't Thursday because that is when I am meeting Hermione"  
"I am going away until Wednesday anyway, so how about Friday"  
"that works for me"  
"Alright see you then, Bye"  
Harry hung up the phone and look up at the clock and startled as he realised it was 8:00 he did not think he had been spent that much time on the phone. He decided that he should get on with the reply otherwise he would once again be up until the early hours of the morning. He picked up the feathered quill that he abandoned when he picked up the phone and started writing a reply.  
Dear Hermione  
I am good and my classes are going good. It is amazing how much you must learn to become a teacher now we are learning behaviour and development. Imagine if Professor Snape had of had to get the qualification to teach would have he still taught if he had. As it was he was only our teacher until the end of first year, now he owns and runs his own apothecary mostly through owl order. I still can't believe he is good friends with mum, apparently the only reason they stopped being friends with my mum was because of a fight they had in fifth year.  
I can't believe how long it has been since I last saw you, I am free on the date you requested. I am also looking forward to going to that cafe as I have not been for a while. I am glad you and Thomas are going strong. Have you heard from Ron lately? And yes, I would be happy to chip in to buy Ron a phone as a present. We should exchange numbers next time we meet as I do have a mobile they are quite convenient aren't they Del has one and it is easy to get in contact with her using it.  
Can't wait to see you soon  
Harry


	2. Meeting Hermione

What if Chapter Two  
The next week went by fast, Thursday came by faster than he thought it would, he was looking forward to seeing Hermione as he had not seen her for a while. The birds were chirping as he got up bright and early.  
“Get up for school” Harry said as he gently prodded his sister to get her out of bed ready for school.  
“I DON’T WANT TO” Yelled Kym at Harry.  
“Come on I will make pancakes”  
“Ok I will be there in five”  
As his parents were both at a conference that his Mum had needed to be at for her job as a healer. They had been at the conference for two days and were due back in around an hour so his dad could go to work, so he had to get Kym ready for muggle primary school for the second day in a row. Lately this had not been unusual for Harry to have to get Kym ready for school because his had been working longer and longer hours. Often his mum had twelve to sixteen-hour shift.  
Harry walked down the stairs and into the dark kitchen and lit a fire in the fireplace with his wand so that he could put the kettle on. He started mixing the batter for pancakes. Just as Harry was lighting the stove top so that he could cook the pancakes, Kym came down in her school uniform. She sat at the table as Harry was putting the first pancakes to cook.  
“Kym do you have all your stuff ready”  
“yes”  
Harry put a plate of pancakes in front of Kym as well as the bottle of syrup. Harry and Kym both eating breakfast silently as Harry drank his coffee. Kym left for school after breakfast as Harry washed the dishes.  
**  
Harry use the floor to travel to the leaky cauldron at eleven twenty, when he arrived the leaky cauldron was packed with people having an early lunch. He walked out of the Leaky into the alleyway that will take him into Deagon. Even though harry was not meant to meet Hermione until twelve o’clock Harry decided to come to Deagon Alley a little bit early so he could go to Gringotts and get some money, as he needed to get Kym a present for her birthday in a few weeks. It was a nice sunny November day an unusually warm for this time of the year, as Harry walked down the Alley towards the sparkling white building shop owners had already started putting Christmas decorations up in their shop fronts.   
As Harry was walking back down the Alley after having gone to get money out of Gringotts twenty minutes later. He had ten minutes to meet Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron, the line at Gringotts had been bigger than he thought it would be. All the sudden Harry felt a vibration in his pocket, realising it was his phone he pulled it out of his pocket and accepted the call from his mum.  
“Hi Mum”  
“Hi Harry, how are you?”  
“Good what is it that you need?”  
“Work just called me and said they need me to come in, could you please cook dinner tonight and pick up your sister from school, as I do not think that your father get home in time”  
“Sure”  
“also, could you get some flu powder while you are out I noticed that we only have a little bit left”  
“yes, I can”  
"thank you, anyway I have to go;”  
“see you tonight”  
Harry ended the call to his mum and looked at the phone. Harry realised that there was only five minutes until he had to meet Hermione. He ran fast down the street almost like he was flying and almost knocking down a couple of the shoppers. He saw Hermione was sitting at table in the Leaky as he was going through the Alleyway.  
“Hi Hermione” Harry said happily as he sat at the table.  
“Hi Harry, how are you”  
“Good how about you, how’s your course going?”  
“I am awesome and so is my course, it is amazing how interesting wizarding laws. Would you like a drink?”  
“Sure, I will get them, would you like something to eat?”  
“Yes, a piece of Sheppard pie please”  
Harry walked up to the counter to order the food and drinks. As he walked to the counter he pondered what he was going to have for lunch. When he reached the counter, he read the menu that was above the counter. Finally deciding on what he wanted for lunch he approached the counter.  
“What would you like to order” Asked Tom the barkeep while flashing a toothless smile.  
“two butter beers, a Sheppard’s pie and bangers and mash, please”  
Tom rang up the order and poured the drinks, also giving Harry a table number. Harry returned to the table passing Hermione her drink. Taking sip from his steaming butter beer relishing in the nice taste of the drink. It did not take long for the food to arrive at the table. Lunch passed without much chit-chat.  
After finishing their meals Hermione and Harry stepped out into diagonal Alley. Unlike earlier the cobbled street was not that busy a few shoppers here and there.  
“What do you want to do first” Harry asked  
“I think we should start at the book shop.” Hermione replied excitedly.  
So, Harry and Hermione wandered to the book store. Once in store they started looking at the books. Hermione’s choices were more toward wizarding law and its history. While harry looked through the muggle novel section and books on defence against the dark.   
“I can’t believe how bad these books are at explaining basic defence against the dark arts.” Ranted Harry.   
“It’s always the same you know that Harry and it is not going to change” Hermione replied while sighing. “It is because defence has been shambled so much over the last few decades and the problem is everywhere.”  
“I know I know. Cannot believe how little defence people know. Many people if they were confronted in a battle would not be able to get out unharmed. Every yearn the amount of people getting the Defence against the dark art OWL is lowering, in our year there was only 6 people”  
There continued to be a revolving door of teachers to the defence teachers. People had begun to believe there was a curse on the teaching position. Voldemort had not taken hold the department of mysteries were able to find and destroy all of Voldemort’s horcruxes. It happened after Lucius Malfoys mansion had been searched 18 years ago after intelligence about dark artefacts that were hidden at the manor. They found an artefact which seemed to resemble a horcrux. As Lucius Malfoy knew that nothing could get him out of this, he knew he was facing the dementor kiss he decided to tell all and the Aurors managed to find all of Voldemort’s horcruxes. After the department of mysteries destroyed all the horcruxes. After that they charged Voldemort and had him kissed by the dementors as he had not gained many supporters or power they managed to take him down.  
They continued to look through the books store for a little longer. After that they looked at the other store. Harry looked at his watch with a start realising that it was two thirty and that he should head over to the School.  
“Hermione, I have to pick Kym up from school”   
“Oh okay”  
“Would you like to come with me, Kym and I are going to Fortescue’s after I pick her up”. Want to come?”  
“All right”  
Hermione and Harry aspirated to the nearest apparition point to the school. It was a ten-minute walk to the school. Everywhere you could see there were Christmas decorations, trees decorated with tinsel lights on the houses Christmas trees visible through the windows. It did not take long for Harry and Hermione to arrive at the school just as the bell went off, they waited by the gates for Kym.  
"Hi Harry, are you picking me up today? Hi Hermione” Kym asked as she approached the gates.  
“yes, we are going to Diagon for ice cream before we go home.” Replied Harry.  
“Awesome “Kym shouted.  
Harry, Hermione and walked back to the aspiration point all the while Hermione and Kym conversing over wizarding history. Fifteen minutes later they were arriving at fortescues and ordering ice cream. They stayed there for twenty minutes until Harry realised they should leave. Just as they were about to leave there was a bang outside the Alley.


	3. What if chapter 3

What If Chapter Four

Harry jumped up from her seat and ran to the door and looked out, he could not believe what he saw. There was substantial smoke billowing from the apothecary and a masked shadow running towards the entrance of the Alley harry knew that he would not be able to catch up to the shadow so he decided to aid the apothecary, harry quickly went back to his table and motioned for Hermione to watch over Kym.  
“There was a bit of smoke coming from the Apothecary I am going to check it out to see if I can help.”  
Harry walked at a brisk across the hard ground, he soon found himself at the apothecary and coughing harshly as he walked through the door, when he walked through the door he saw that there was a fire on the stand of potions books that were close to the door but a shield that was specifically developed from keeping fire from spreading especially in cases like this where there is a risk for substantial loss. Harry joined the sales with putting out the fire that had accumulated at the stand. Soon the fire was put out and the charred stand was banished.   
Everybody knew Harry was the legendary auror James potter’s son so even though harry was not an auror the shopkeeper did not mind when he started to take down the details of the incident. Harry’s dad had made a name for himself as an auror when he left Hogwarts there were quite a few dark witches and wizards out there so the auror decided to rush a few of Hogwarts students through basic auror training who were good at defence against the dark arts. They determined this by having a competition of those who wanted to be aurors at this point there always quite a few who wanted to be one. But only the best make it through the training because it was gruelling.   
The way the training worked was they took some sixth years for a whole day for the half days on Friday and whole days on Saturdays and Sundays. They came back to school from their home on Monday morning through the floo into Professor McGonagall. As it happened to work out James had all his free classes clustered on Friday. With this program, it meant that James ended up training for six years doing partial training for four after Hogwarts, he would go and train at the Academy Monday and Tuesdays for full days, he also went in for half a day Wednesday.  
On the days that he was not in the academy on high intensity training he was working with senior auror on cases, the same aurors that he worked with were the one that mentored and trained her. The aurors he worked with him would then at the end of year cretic on how he was progressing they had designed it so that what they the effort was not wasted. When Harry was young his mum was still training to be a healer so that meant that harry had to go into work with his dad. It was the same when Harry was started at Hogwarts during the holidays during that time he had sometimes trained with the aurors improving his defence skills and helping fit the cases, it even earned him a special place in the headquarters. Up until Harry was in his fifth he had wanted to be an auror and then in the middle of his fifth year there was an attack at Hogsmeade none of the seventh were even able to protect themselves against low level criminals so that they could get themselves and younger students to the protection of the stores. As seventh years, they were supposed to be able to protect themselves in sticky situations on a small basis. At least until aurors have a chance to get there but they were not able to do that. It was a problem around the world as schools got complacent and standards of defence against the dark arts downgraded around the world. So, he decided that he would like to change that.   
It did not take long for Harry to take down the details of the incident, just as Harry was finishing taking down the details a few aurors walked in the door, they took way too long to come after harry had requested them. The aurors took the evidence that harry had collected and left through the door after asking Harry to head to the headquarters like always when he takes evidence, Harry knew he would need too.   
When Harry, walked out of the apothecary he noticed the rays of yellow and pink of the setting sun. he walked in the door, Hermione and Kym were sitting at the same table Harry had left them.   
“How did it go” Hermione asked Harry.  
“It went good” said Harry.  
Hermione looked at the watch she had on her wrist. “I actually have to go, I have things to do”  
Harry, Hermione and Kym said goodbye to each other as Hermione walked towards the bank. Harry looked out of the window and realised it had gone dark. Harry realised that Kym would be hungry soon.  
“how are you Kym”  
“I am hungry Harry” Kym said to Harry.  
“How about we get some food from a take away just out of Diagon and take some to dad”  
“sure, could we get some butter chicken please.”  
“yes we will go and get some curry from the place you like”  
Harry pulled out his phone and brought up his mum’s number and dialled it. It rang straight through and his mum picked it up on the first ring.  
“Hello Harry, how are you”  
Alright something happened at the Alley when I took Kym there after school for ice cream. I have not had a chance to cook dinner, so we are going to pick up some curry to eat at the office. Do you need anything.”  
“no, I am fine, I am going to eat at the cafeteria here”.  
“ok I will see you at home”.  
Harry hung up the phone and looked around at the empty after the explosion everybody went home. Luckily no one had been hurt in the small explosion. He held his hand and Kym grabbed it as they walked towards the leaky cauldron. There were a few people at tables having dinner as they passed nodding to Tom on the way. It was a little chilly as they stepped onto the footpath it was a different atmosphere than when they had come by this afternoon. Because the sun had gone down the pressure that you had to be somewhere in the next minute that was there during the day. They started walking down the road it did not take them long to reach the curry place. As they approached the door they could smell the strong fragrance of the curries, they walked up to the counter and ordered the food. It did not take long for the order to be ready and they walked out of the store.  
It did not take long to travel to the visitor’s entrance of the ministry the muggle telephone box. It did not take long for Harry and Kym to reach the atrium of the ministry of magic it was not that as by this point nearly everybody had gone home. They walked up to the wand desk to get their wands checked and they headed off towards the lift and took it to the second level where the all the magical law offices were located floor. When he stepped out of the lift it was hustling and bustling with people. There had been an increase in the amount of crime lately there had been links of the new crime wave to a criminal gang brewing. He passed through to the auror headquarters popping his head in to say hello to his friend Ron’s father Arthur who worked in the misuse of muggle artefacts office.  
“Hi dad” Said Harry and Kym said as they walked over to their dad’s cubicle.   
“How are you two today” Said James Potter “Kim how was school today”.  
“School was good today, I learnt a lot today” said Kym.   
“That is good Kym” Said James “Thank you Harry for dealing with the incident at Diagon it has already started to be processed”  
“Oh, I got some dinner, dad” Harry said as he put the bag with the food and pulled out the three containers of food.   
“Can you get some plates you know where they are Harry.”  
Harry walked over to the little kitchenette to get some plates and cutlery. After they had some curry it was time to go home, as James had finished his work for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to ask if anyone is liking my story and to let me know if you would want to continue reading. Because I am having trouble writing this , I would like to know if anyone wants to read this.


End file.
